Kamen Rider Beast: The Fairy Tail
by Rider Cure
Summary: 8 Years ago on the sight of the Tower of Heaven a Beast was unleashed...a young boy gifted with a strange magical power, now he's in Magnolia 8 years later, and ends up smack dab in the middle of a Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, now he'll get involved and have fun while doing so..Now...It's Lunchtime!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Beast: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Beast's arrival! Phantom Troubles Part 1!

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Wizard known as...Beast!_

* * *

The town of Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town house's the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is home to some legendary wizard's such as Titania herself Erza Scarlet, Laxus, Mirajane, Gildarts and Mystogan, as well as Makarov the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail and one of the strongest wizards of the current age of magic. One of the recent legends that's begun is the tale of Salamander, otherwise known as Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, A young teenage wizard who is growing to be quite famous in Fairy Tail.

As of now Fairy Tail isn't doing too well, mostly due to they're guild being riddled with many steel bars and almost looking ready to break apart, this was because of the rival guild Phantom Lord, who for some reason attacked the empty guild, despite this Makarov told his Guild members not to seek retribution, due to that being against the rules wars against guilds is almost always a bad thing.

Right now it's afternoon in the town of Magnolia, as a figure calmly walks through the slightly empty streets of the city, he was wearing a brown cloak hiding his features besides a unique looking belt buckle which almost looked like a double door to something...while on his left middle finger was a ring with a Gold almost Mask with Green Insect like eyes on it..while his right hand had a ring as well with the same marking on his belt, as he sighed calmly one hand holding a bag while the other hand rubbed his belly as he heard a loud growl echo from it.

"Man...I'm getting hungry soon...I hope I can get some good food soon, luckily that little job I got has me well for at least a few days," He muttered before he began noticing people talking and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Fairy Tail's guild was wrecked..." One of them whispered as the man raised an eyebrow behind his cloak.

"I heard it was Phantom, but why attack Fairy Tail now?" Another said as the man noticing a nearby restaurant walked inside before chuckling.

"So Phantom is making a move huh...guess it's a good thing I came around..." The figure said with a big grin on his face before walking inside the restaurant.

* * *

Later during the evening in another part of the city a young girl was walking through a street walking on the edge of the nearby river humming softly. She has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied by blue ribbons in a singular bunch to the right side of her head, she currently is wearing a White and Blue shirt with the blue making a cross like pattern, while she wears a blue skirt as well and a belt that was keeping her skirt up, while holding her Celestial Spirit keys, three Golden Keys and three Silver Keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather, high heeled boots.

She also has a strange marking on the back of her right hand of a Pink colour, the symbol of a Fairy Tail Wizard. This is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail

"Why would Phantom Lord attack Fairy Tail..." Lucy wondered, "I mean I knew the guilds had shaky relations, and they're both equally crazy," She giggles softly before she sighed, "but things are getting very intense.." She muttered heading to her home a simple house she rents at 70 000 jewels a month.

"But I'm glad I joined Fairy Tail, after all they..." Lucy began to say before she saw four figures in her home.

"Welcome back," They all say, as she widened her eyes as her own 'team' was in her house.

The First one was a young man wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers, and with black hair and dark blue eyes his appearance seems quite normal as well, despite the aura of cold he gives off, this man is Gray Fullbuster a powerful Ice Make Mage.

The Second was a woman who had a mature aura about her she has Scarlet Red Hair and black eyes while wearing a rather simple outfit, of a white blouse with a blue bow and a blue skirt and black boots, this young woman is Erza Scarlet one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages known as Titania, Queen of Fairies.

The Third was actually a small Blue furred Cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheeks marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). He also has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. This is Happy a unique talking Cat who can summon wings to fly.

Finally The last member with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances when he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is colored red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder, his outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears. This is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander and Fairy Tail's Dragon slayer.

Lucy could only stare for a moment before reacting, "W-why're you all in my house!?" Lucy shouted as Erza finishing her cup of tea answered.

"It's because since Phantom attacked the guild they might know our addresses and might just attack us, so Mira suggested we all stick together for now in case of trouble," Erza said as Lucy nods slightly understanding this now.

"Natsu and Gray were thinking of using your home, and I cannot let two young men like them alone, so I came along to make sure they keep out of trouble," Erza said as Lucy nervously chuckled.

"O-oh I see," Lucy said as Gray glanced at Erza.

"What do you mean by that?" He muttered out as Natsu just seemed to be bummed out as he groaned ruffling his pink

"Grr...I still can't stand this, damn Phantom...why'd they have to damage our guild like that..." Natsu muttered looking like he barely hiding his rage.

"Natsu, the Master understands and has the same feelings as you do, but he is just trying to avoid a fight...Guild Buildings can be fixed," Erza said calmly as Natsu grunted as he held his head calmly.

"I still don't like it, those Phantom Bastards need an ass kicking!" Natsu growled as Lucy sighed softly.

"Anyway we'll be spending the night for now, so Natsu, Gray, we must hurry and get bathed and ready for bed," Erza said calmly as the two guys just grumbled a little as Lucy chuckled weakly as Erza had that scary look on her face.

"Is Phantom really this powerful?" Lucy asked softly as Erza's look vanished as she nodded calmly.

"Yes...if our guilds ever fought it would almost be mutual destruction, they're Guild Master, Jose, is one of the Ten Saint Wizards a power matched by our Master Makarov, next is the Element 4, which is the equal to our S-Class mages, and finally there is Black Steel Gajeel...they're Dragon Slayer," Erza said to Lucy's shock.

"A Dragon Slayer!? So Natsu isn't the only one!?" Lucy asked as Natsu just scoffed faintly.

"We need to be careful though, Phantom might attack us when we're alone," Erza said in a serious tone as Gray nodded while Lucy looked like she was about to faint in fear.

"Tch, I can't see them being that stupid, if they attack us, I doubt nothing could stop the master's rage.." Gray muttered as Natsu and Erza nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city a group of three were walking through the streets of Magnolia, two men and a girl.

The First was a slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head in a spiralling motif. He has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checker pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders

The Second was a slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. He was wearing an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checker belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the buggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots.

The Final member is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age of 17. She has sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She was currently wearing an Yellowish tank top and green shorts.

This is team Shadow Gear known as Droy, Jet and the leader Levy McGarden.

"Levy-chan, don't you think you should've stayed over at Laki's place for the night?" Droy asked as Levy giggled and smiles as the trio walked through the streets.

"It's okay, we're a team you know!" Levy said not noticing her teammates going all lovey dovey, it was joked around that Droy and Jet both had crushes on Levi, but the book smart mage had no idea...

Unknown to them a figure calmly watched from a rooftop before sneering showing almost what looked like metal spots on his nose and face before he lunged forward and the Fairy Tail mages only had a split second to turn around..before things went black...

* * *

Meanwhile Back at Lucy's House, inside the bathroom Erza sighed as she laid back in the hot steaming water having gone first for a bath, trying to relax, though the attack by Phantom had surprised her just as it did to the other members of her team and guild as she leaned back and tried to relax, her eyes began to close before a suddenly roaring noise in her head made her eyes scrunch up slightly.

_'Again...?'_ Erza groaned out that terrible memory flash still blazed into her memory...

(Flashback start)

_"ROAR!"_

_"Get it!" The Frantic Orders of an individual in what looked like a cult robes with only his face being shown as he pointed at a small shadow figure that looked like the size of a child but the lack of light in the cave, could not show the form of this child. All that can be seen was an armour around the young child with a lion looking design on the left shoulder and a pair of Insect like big glowing green compact eyes.  
_

_Soon more __cult robed men armed with spears and sword some with whips,_ rushed at the shadowy child but the figure lunged forward like a wild animal at the men, tackling down two of them to the ground, he backflipped avoiding a swing of one of them holding a spear. as two of the ___men_ circled the figure who was just growling at the two circling him.  


_The one on his left moved first with his spear lunging at the child but the boy saw it coming and grabbed it with both hands and it a show of strength lifting the man up surprising him and his cult followers at the show of strength as the boy roared out primal like..  
_

_Off to one side of the cave other children with nothing on but dirtly white shirts and pants for the boys and just a dirtly white dress for the girls for them slave children..._

_Two particular children one were a boy with short blue hair and a tattoo of some kind on the right side of his face, and a girl with Scarlet red hair and an eyepatch over her right eye, looking on as the armoured child, amazed at how he was fighting off the men but scared of his primal roars.  
_

_The Kid roared out more before he spun the man he had grabbed spinning wildly before tossing him at the other guards before roaring out louder._

_Next a whip was then sent around his neck as one of the __cult cloak man was pulling on it as tiat._  


_"Got you now you little bastard" the cloak man said with anger in his voice. as the 'boy' just growled at him for it as he tried to get the whip of his neck. but seeing that he could not the Boy reach forward with his arm as he grabbed hold of the whip around his neckand with another show of __strength and __primal roar_ pulled the whip hard sending the man flying towards him as he reared a fist back.

_The 'boy' grabbed him by the front of his robes before he then tossed him onto the ground before the boy twisted the man's hand making a sickening crack sound as the man screamed in pain.  
_

_The boy then stood up whip no longer on his neck as as he look around for his next victim he then noticed the group of children but a voice inside him told him they weren't prey...they were his pride.  
_

_As he looked at the scared children, he didn't notice that some of the __cult_ _robes were slowly closing in on the boy until the girl with __Scarlet red hair _got out of her fear to notice before she yelled to the _armoured child_.  


_"Behind you!" She called out as t__he armoured child did what the __________Scarlet red hair girl said as he turned around but was to late as after that all the ________cult_ _robes _men jump's on the boy Dog piling on the a_________rmoured child,_

_The children now fearful of what had happen to the armoured child that they called their friend as the ____________________________cult_ _robes_ all jumped on him holding him down.  


_"Finally got that little Beast," one of the men said on the pile as the cult men all thought it was over for for the ____________________________________armoured child_.  


_"Stop It!" The Red head cried out wanting to rush over and help her friend..._

_There was no need...  
_

_"__RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_  


_The ________________________________________________________________________armoured child_ roared loudly to a point that it sound like a real lion was roaring. As a gold light was shown as all the ___________________________________cult men_ were sent flying every direction with what look like magic seals on their body as it look like mana was coming off of them.  


_After all the ____________________________________cult men_ were on the ground or some on the wall so to speak the gold magic seals all left the ___________________________________cult men and back to the____________________________________________________________________________________________________________armoured child in the centre of a belt._   


_As every 'seal' went in to the belt one at a time a strange almost gulping like noise could be heard from the belt...the ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________armored child __growling_ lightly as he slowly glowing with gold and black energy as a form was slowly forming over the boy like some kind of Phantom or ghost.   


_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The c______hildren look on and saw the form that was over the __________________________________________________________________________________________________armoured child_._ It look like a__ gold and black ____________________________________________________________________________________________armored _lion with the form of wing on both side, The lions eye and the armoured boy's looking at the children both giving off a soft growling noise like a beast who had a fresh meal...

(End Flashback)

As Erza gasped as she sat up panting deeply as she tried to calm herself. sweat and water trailing down her form as she stayed seated in the bathroom one hand resting on her right eye,_  
_

"That nightmare...why now...I thought I buried it.." She stammered out as she sighed and calmly stepped out of the bath putting a towel on, seeing Lucy waiting with a towel for her turn.

"Sorry I took too long, the bath is all yours Lucy," Erza said as Lucy smiles, "Right, thanks Erza," She giggles and heads inside as Erza sighed a towel wrapped around her hair as she waits to dry off, Natsu was napping on the table while Gray was reading some books as Erza smiles softly.

* * *

Unknown to our heroes things weren't all peaceful in Magnolia, Droy, Jet and Levy were laying on the street covered in bruises, injuries and other things, while Droy and Jet were knocked out as Levy was barely awake as she looked up to see the Red eyes of they're attacker, a young man with Long Black messy hair he has a rather feral like grin while what looked like rivets or some kind of metal all over his body.

"B-black...*Cough* Steel Gajeel..." Levy whispered as she looked up in fear as Gajeel chuckled.

"That should be enough, let's see if your master will keep quiet after they all see the state of you two," He grins as he approaches Levy who was looking like she was seeing a nightmare.

Levy began to clench her eyes shut as Gajeel grabbed a handful of her blue hair before a sigh is heard.

"Excuse me, but that isn't the correct way to handle a lady," Is heard as Gajeel sneered and turned his head as Levy barely did the same as she saw a cloaked figure standing there calmly while holding what looked like an ice cream popsicle poking out of his mouth which was the only part of his body that was shown, except for his hands.

"What do you care about punk, you with these Fairy asses?" Gajeel growled as the figure chuckled finishing off his Ice cream.

"Fairy Tail? Sorry but I'm not one of they're wizards, but...I cannot forgive anyone who harms not only a woman but a defeated foe," The Figure said calmly as his cloak opened up to show his waist with that unique belt buckle before moving his right hand to it the ring resting on the front of the belt.

**"DRIVER ON!"**

A lion like roar echoed as his belt buckle turned into some kind of device like that of a door or gate as Gajeel raised an eyebrow and let go of Levy as the girl feel to her knees looking at this stranger too while he calmly chuckled.

"So Black Steel Gajeel...let's begin," He said showing the ring on his left hand as he calmly clenched his fists pointing the Ring at the left side of the device on his waist.

"Hennnshin!" He called out pushing the Ring into the slot like a key.

**"SET!"**

He quickly turned the key opening the door revealing a golden inside with a lions head in the middle along with what looked like a Dolphin, Chameleon, Bull and Falcon on the back of the doors.

**"OPEN!"**

**"L I O N"**

**"LION!"**

The Figure calmly stretched his arms out as a Golden Seal appeared and pushed through him forming a suit of armour...it was mostly a Black Bodysuit underneath with Golden Boots, his hands covered by white gloves with golden armour on his fore arms, with a Golden Lion's head on his left shoulder while his helmet was golden like a lion's mane with Green Compound like lenses like those on insects.

Gajeel growled out at this strange butting in on his fun.

"Who the hell are you bastard!" He growled out as this armoured figure chuckled.

"My name is Gaoru, The...Beast Wizard!" He declared as Levy still awake looked at him with wide eyes.

"Beast..?" She said in confusion as Beast calmly clapped his hands together.

(Begin playing BeastBite: Kamen Rider Beast theme)

"Now then...it's lunchtime," He said as he lunged forward and swung a punch that Gajeel dodged as Beast swung his leg as Gajeel raised his arm to block it as the kick sent him sliding back a few feet as Beast calmly moved his right hand into a drawing motion onto his belt buckle as appearing was a fencing styled sword. Gajeel grins before his arms began turning into steel poles as he punched one of his new extensions at Beast who calmly dodged the punch slashing the steel with his sword as Golden Magic Seals appeared on it as Gajeel felt something...a drain happening.

"Now time for an all you can eat buffet," Beast said as Gajeel felt his steel arms beginning to feel strange and quickly pulled away as the Steel almost exploded before many Gold Seals flew away form the Magic steel and into the Belt Buckle of Beasts as deep gulping noises are heard.

"He...he's eating his mana..?" Levy whispered still staying awake despite her injuries as Beast chuckled at Gajeel who growled.

"Now then...I'm famished, so onto the main course," Beast teases as he removed his driver on ring before moving to a circle shaped device on his left hip which held many rings as he calmly brought out a Green one with a Chameleon design on it before slotting it into the right side of his device.

**"CHAMELEO! GO! CHA-CHA-CHA-CHA CHAMELEO!"**

A Green Magic Seal appeared on Beast's right as he calmly pushed his arm right up to the shoulder as the seal moved across him leaving behind a unique clothing, a green cloak that only covered his right arm with a Green Chameleon head with a golden eyes and tongue on the shoulder like where his Lion head was on the left shoulder.

Beast calmly rushed towards Gajeel who growled and launched a fist of metal towards Beast who calmly dodged to the side before backflipping away from another metal fist before doing a front flip and kicking his feet against Gajeel's face sending him staggering back long enough to slash at him again as another Small seal formed and was absorbed back into Beast's belt as he grins behind the helmet.

"Now ya see me..." He said as his Chameleo ring glowed before his symbol appeared infront of him and passed through him...and he vanished, "...Now you don't!" Was heard before Gajeel could even use his Dragon enhanced senses, a fist connected with his jaw sending him flying back before two quick fencing stabs on his shoulder blades sent him staggering backwards too as Beast chuckled calmly as he reappeared.

"Now you gonna relax and let me have my Mana meal," Beast said as Gajeel growled as Beast removed the Chameleo Ring and brought out another one an Orange one with a Bird like shape on it before putting it into the driver.

**"FALCO! GO! FA-FA-FA FALCO!"**

This time an Orange Seal formed and passed through Beast changing the Chameleo Mantle into a new one, a shorter Orange cape with a Falcon head replacing the Chameleon head, the Falco Mantle as a bird like screech could be heard as he jumped rather high looking like a Bird descending on a prey as Gajeel growled as he tried to extend an Iron punch towards Beast but he quickly almost barrel roll dodged to the side and slashed at his chest luckily Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer power gave him much tougher skin than most humans as Beast with a fencing stab to the torso sent Gajeel skidding back as Beast calmly moved his right hand to his mouthpiece almost like a kiss a chef made.

"Now time for the main dish," He said as he placed a hand on the dice like object on his saber and began spinning it rapidly before showing the Falco ring and pushed it into a special scanner on the blade landing on a 3.

**"THREE FALCO! SABER STRIKE!"**

Beast calmly stood in a ready stance as a Golden Seal appeared infront of him as he looked at Gajeel.

"Now all I can say is, get out of Fairy Tail's town!" Beast said as he began to swing his saber.

"ROAR!" He roared out as Three Golden Falcon formed on the seal and lunged at Gajeel who quickly formed a barrier of iron as he grunted as the Falcons slashed at the iron making it explode covering Gajeel in enough smoke to jump away, as he growled as a final Magic Seal formed flying towards Beast as he absorbed the mana of that magic barrier as he sighed softly before clapping his hands together again.

"Itadakimasu!" Beast called out calmly before he noticed Shadow Gear, Levy having blacked out finally with them as he sighed and approached them before kneeling down.

"Well better get you three to a Hospital.." He said as he closed the gate belt as a Golden seal formed removing his armour leaving behind Gaoru as he stretched his arms before picking up Levy carefully while grabbing the back of Droy and Jet's shirts having no real strength to carry the three of them as he took Shadow Gear to the Magnolia hospital...

* * *

About an hour later in Oak Town, home to Phantom Lord, Gajeel was grumbling while eating what looked like iron and metal.

"Hey Gajeel, I heard you gave those Fairy Asses a right good kicking, good on ya, that was hilarious," One of the Phantom mages laughed as Gajeel glared punching the man's face into a wall.

"Never talk to me when I'm hungry and pissed off," Gajeel glared as the other chuckled faintly at Gajeel's antics.

"So did things go well Gajeel?" A shadowy figure asked calmly as Gajeel grinned faintly.

"I doubt just trashing they're guild would make them angry enough so I decided to poke another hole into the bee hive, but some punk got in the way of me enjoying the fun," Gajeel grumbled.

"Was it one of those Fairy asses?" One Phantom member asked.

"No, some freelance wizard, called himself Beast.." Gajeel muttered munching on another piece of metal as the Shadowy figured chuckled.

"Beast huh? How intriguing..." The Figure said calmly, "But I'm sure what you did will be more than enough for our plans...soon we shall have the target in our hands.." He chuckled evilly as the other guild members all chuckled too.

* * *

Next morning was rather hectic for Fairy Tail, as they got word members of they're Guild were in hospital, with unmatched speed, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy arrived to see the bandaged up Droy, Jet and Levy all laying in beds as Lucy covered her mouth with a hand.

"Droy...Jet...Levy-chan...what happened to you..." Lucy whispered as Natsu growled clenching his fists his eyes almost going animal like in shape.

"Phantom...this had to be Phantom's work!" Natsu growled out as they heard a groan, coming from Levy as Lucy dashed over.

"Levy-chan!" She said as Levy's eyes cracked open.

"Uh...Lu-chan...?" Levy asked as the others approached.

"Save your strength," Erza said in as soft a voice as she could as Natsu nodded.

"We'll get Phantom back for this!" Natsu said as Gray looked at Levy.

"Levy, can you tell us anything about what happened last night?" Gray asked as Levy nodded faintly.

"I was mostly awake during it all...it was Black Steel Gajeel who attacked us, he surprised us and took us out easily, Droy and Jet were knocked out...and he easily took me out too, but before he could do anymore harm than he did...someone stopped him...chased him off using some strange magic.." Levy whispered as Natsu was flaming from the mouth at the fact it was Phantom who attacked.

"Strange Magic...? Who was this savior?" Lucy asked as Gray and Erza listened too,

"I didn't see his face he was covered by a cloak but he has some strange rings on him when he used them he requipped himself into a suit of armour...it was beautiful and intimidating at the same time...Golden armour with Black clothe underneath..." Levy whispered softly as Erza suddenly began a cold sweat suddenly.

"Levy...did this armour had a Lion theme about it? A Lion Mane like helmet and a Lion on his shoulder?" Erza asked Gray glancing at her, almost worried by the almost...scared look in her eyes.

"Yes...the helmet was Golden with Green Insect like eyes...he called himself...the Beast Wizard..." Levy said as she groaned and went back to sleep as Lucy checked on her as Erza's hands were almost shaking as Gray stroked his chin in thought about this...

"So...Phantom did this..." Is heard as Gray and Lucy looked at the door and saw standing there was Makarov.

"Master!" Lucy said standing up as Makarov clenched his hand on a staff he had in his hands.

"Demolishing our guild building is one thing...but to harm those I call my family is unforgivable!" He declared the staff shattering into pieces as Lucy flinched at the scary look at Makarov clenched his fists.

"This means war!" He declared as Natsu grinned.

"That's more like I wanted to hear Ji-chan!" Natsu said as Gray nodded and stood up as Erza having heard this shook her head snapping out of her sudden shock.

_'Beast...Gaoru...why're you here...'_ Erza wondered in her mind as she followed Gray, Natsu and Makarov to rally the guild as Lucy stayed by Levy's side.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Magnolia a figure calmly walked through the street wearing a Black cloak as he glanced around the city seeing everyone talking about the attack on Shadow Gear and the no doubt retaliation that Fairy Tail would do.

"Heh looks like things are gonna get more hectic around here...now Fairy Tail...let's see what you do to Phantom..." He muttered removing his cloak revealing a guy with Blonde hair in a messy mane like fashion with piercing blue eyes and a big grin on his face with a rather large pair of canines inside.

"I'm sure this'll be exciting..." He chuckled as his Beast ring gleamed in the sunlight...

* * *

**(Okay I'm done with this chapter, hope it goes well with everyone, next time Fairy Tail begin's it attack on Phantom not knowing of it's under lining reason for the attack, will Beast assist them and who is this 'target' phantom is after)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Beast: Fairy Tail Chronicles

Beast's arrival! Phantom Troubles Part 2!

_The Kingdom of Fiore._

_A Neutral Country with a population of 17 million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_It is bought and sold everywhere like normal items_

_A Kingdom where magic is deeply engrained in the people's lives._

_There are even some who make a living using magic._

_These people are known as the wizards._

_These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds scattered all over Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town..a guild were countless legends were once born-nay one that will continue to make legends well into the future._

_It's name is Fairy Tail._

_Today is the beginning of another legend, someone who has gained the power of an ancient Magic...the Wizard known as...Beast!_

* * *

In Magnolia, things were rather hectic as Lucy looked at the injured forms of her friends, Levy, Droy and Jet and fellow fairy tail wizards, she had voted to stay behind and watch over them while the rest of Fairy Tail went to settle things with Phantom lord, but part of her mind was also on that strange wizard who came to the aid of Levy and her team.

"The...Beast Wizard...who is he...?" Lucy wondered softly as she glanced out of the window at the still ruined guild with a clenched fist wanting to go help, but she had to stay and watch over Levy and the others.

Unknown to her Gaoru was calmly listening in from behind the door and smiled as he walked away before bringing out a new Ring and calmly moved it onto one of the slots in his device.

**"GRYPHON!"**

When that sounded he removed the ring as a strange almost pieces of plastic or metal seemed to piece themselves together showing a Mini Gryphon with Green armour appeared as he calmly put the ring in a slot on the small creature.

"I want you to keep an eye on those Fairy Tail wizards," Gaoru said calmly as the small beast nodded before hovering beside the door peeking inside as Gaoru chuckled and walked out of the hospital.

_'Now then what will this confrontation bring forth for Fairy Tail...right Erza-chan...?'_ Gaoru thought faintly before a growl from his belly got his attention before calmly clapping his hands.

"Well for now, time for breakfast," Gaoru grins brightly as he headed down the street.

* * *

_"Power of the Beasts in hand, this ring wielding Wizard shall make his mark in the history of Fairy Tail!"_

**Magica! Magica! Magica! Lunchtime!**

(Begin Playing Fairy Tail OP 2: Sense of Wonder)

_That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries?_

_The miraculous door is right before our eyes._  
_This entire world is a wonderland._  
_We're already wondering!_  
_When anticipation turns into excitement,_  
_it'll be wonderful, won't it?_

The Scene shows Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza infront of Fairy Tail as Natsu calls upon one of his magic seals as flames gush out showing the title.

**FAIRY TAIL!**

_Who am I? And what is real?_  
_Why can't we see tomorrow?_  
_The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels._  
_Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?_  
_Tell me! Sense of Wonder._

Next shown is Natsu raising a flaming fist, Lucy holding her Celestial Spirit Keys, Gray with a hand covered in freezing air while Erza holding her sword.

Next shown is flashes of Fairy Tail's guild and all the members, before showing flashes of Natsu with his Adopted father igneel, a scene of him with an egg, Lucy with her back to a shadow, Gray with his former teacher Ur, and Erza with her back to Siegfriend, and then showing the Magic Council, before the scene changes to a figure with his back shown before turning and removing a hood revealing Gaoru who grins while his Beast Ring gleamed in the light before Kamen Rider Beast appeared in the light staring down Erza.

_Life is full of teachings!_

_So we can make it!_  
_Let's go search for more mysteries!_  
_I won't be satisfied with the typical answer._  
_A wonder life that's under a spell._  
_Our future is full of wonder!_  
_It's better to live your life doing the things you like,_  
_because then, you'll be able to work harder!_

The Scene finishes showing shadowy figures before Gajeel appears with a big grin on his face before he began fighting with Natsu while Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza watched while a brief flash of Beast and the BeastChimera appeared before an explosion covered the clash of Gajeel and Natsu.

_Let's wondering!_

* * *

Meanwhile in Oak Town the Phantom Lord's branch guild was having a little party at the attack on Fairy tail. basically they were all laughing, bad mouthing Fairy tail while just drinking and pigging out.

A small group of 3 Phantom Lord members began heading to the door...before

**BOOM!**

The door was blown off it's hinges sending the three wizards flying as the other quickly stood up ready for anything before they're eyes widened at the sight before them seeing the Entire Fairy Tail Guild.

"**WE ARE FAIRY TAIL**!" Makarov declared as Natsu growled his hands on fire while every one was ready to fight.

The Phantom Lord Wizards quickly rushed forward to meet the Fairy tail wizards, Phantom Guild had more numbers but none of them were real threats going down easily against the Fairy Tail mages, especially against ones like Erza, Gray, Elfman, Natsu and Makarov, even Happy was kicking butt too.

As the fighting continued on rapidly, every one Fairy Tail Wizard worth almost 10 Phantom Lord Members, Makarov began heading upstairs.

"I shall handle Jose...you lot clean things up here," Makarov said as Erza nodded silently as the Master headed upstairs meanwhile watching from the wooden planks on the ceiling was Gajeel.

"Now that the main threats gone.." He grins lunging down with a crashing sound and quickly managed to take down some Fairy Tail members as Natsu noticed Gajeel and growled lunging forward and punched him with a fiery fist as he was sent skidding back and chuckled looking at Natsu calmly as the Fire Dragon Slayer growled and lunged forward with an almost feral roar lunging towards Gajeel who calmly got into a fighting pose before punching forward with his right arm becoming an Iron pole slamming it against Natsu sending him flying back.

"Natsu!" Erza said as the younger Dragon Slayer quickly got back up and roared before lunging towards Gajeel...

* * *

Meanwhile back in Magnolia, Lucy sighed walking alone down the street, since all of Fairy Tail had gone to fight Phantom Lord, leaving her as she had been watching over Shadow Gear.

"Man...I can't believe they ditched me...well someone needs to look after Levy and the others," Lucy muttered silently before she noticed strangely rain began pouring down as she blinked her eyes glancing around, before noticing a woman approaching with Blue hair in two side buns on her head her clothing was a slightly tall Dark Blue hat and coat.

"W-who are you!?" She said making a step back.

"Drip...drop...Juvia is a Rain Woman..drip drop" The Woman said softly a strange white doll dangling from the front of her raincoat as Lucy could only watch as the girl moved past her and unfurling a Pink umbrella and continued walking away.

"What was that all about..?" Lucy wondered before she heard another voice.

"Non, non, non! Non, non, non! Non, Non, Non, Non, Non, Non, Non" Is heard as Lucy noticed the nearby earth seemed to be rising forming a strange human like figure wearing a brown suit with a white under shirt and a maroon or purplish tie while also having Dark green hair spiking straight up. He also had a Monocle on his right eye and a small moustache the final weird part was that his feet seemed to be in the earth almost like he was fused with it.

"Bonjour, with a 3-3-7 Non," He said as Lucy only sweatdropped at this while the Gryphon Plamonster having spotted this from it's hiding spot on a roof.

"Juvia-sama! You know better than to neglect your work," He said calmly.

"Monsieur Sol," Juvia greeted in her calm almost quiet tone.

"My monocle is whispering to me, that this mademoiselle before us is our lovely cible." Sol said calmly as Juvia didn't show any real surprise.

"Oh my. It was her?" Juvia asked as Lucy widened her eyes.

"Target!?" She said in shock taking a step back.

"Pardon my late introduction, My name is Sol, I am one of the Element 4," Sol said with a bow. "I am also known as Sol of the Great Earth, I am known as Monsieur Sol,"

"Element 4, Phantom!?" Lucy said stepping back more one hand moving to her belt.

"That's right! The Great Phantom Lord asked us to come collect you," Sol said as Lucy gritted her teeth at that part.

"This is the Rain Woman, another member of the Element 4, she is known as Juvia of the Great Sea," Sol said as Lucy dropped her bag and moved her hands to her belt which held her Gate Keys.

"You attacked Levy! How are you-!" Lucy began before suddenly an orb of water surrounded her.

"Non, Non, Non! I wish to clear up our misunderstanding with three nons!" Sol siad as Lucy kept pounding her fists on the outside of the bubble that was surrounding her.

"Sir Gajeel attacked the guild and Miss Levy, though that doesn't change that the entire guild decided that," Sol chuckled as Lucy kept struggling but she was running out of air.

"Juvia's Water lock cannot be broken," Juvia said calmly as Lucy finally passed out.

"Do not worry, your life is not in danger, Juvia's job is to bring you back, Lucy Heartfilia-sama," Juvia said calmly as she and Sol began leaving with they're capture, Lucy's Gate Keys having been left on the road...as Gryphon approached the keys and almost began sniffing it somehow before a shadow covered it allowing it to look behind it to see Gaoru who picked up the keys.

"Hmm...so Phantom had a reason after all, Gryphon, follow her," Gaoru said calmly as the Plamonster nodded and flew after Lucy following her Magical Scent as Gaoru nodded.

"Soon we will have to prepare, our reveal will be soon," Gaoru said softly as he calmly walked still wearing that cloak though his hood was down, showing his Messy Golden hair like a Lion's mane as he grinned and began following Gryphon.

* * *

Master Makarov meanwhile calmly walked into the office of Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord giving off an almost golden aura that made him look scary as he glared at Jose.

Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which were given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.

His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar, sporting a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on his left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

"It's been awhile Makarov. I believe it was the guild master conference 6 years ago when we last met..I was at a real lost then" Jose said calmly not even worried about Makarov's show of power.

"Jose...what was the meaning of those attacks on our guild!?" Makarov demanded his body still giving off that power.

"I was a bit inebriated at the time you see.." Jose began but Makarov running out of patient causes one of his hands to extend and expand for a giant punch at Jose's seat.

"I am not here for small talk Jose!" Makarov said before he noticed the Jose before him seemed to be almost Fritz like an image. "An Image Projection!?" Makarov said in surprise.

"A fight between two of the 10 Saint Wizards would be almost city destroying, so I'll call this a sensational victory...you see, I have what I want," Jose said calmly as Makarov growled.

"You coward! Face me man-to...what!?" Makarov said in shock as appearing as a projection by Jose's feet was Lucy her hands tied behind her back and still knocked out from Juvia's water trap.

"Hmm? Why so surprised? She's a member of your guild and you don't know everything about Lucy Heartfilia-sama?" Jose said forming a magic symbol which meant a possible attack on the down Lucy due to both her and Jose being projections as Makarov widened his eyes.

"Stop!..." Makarov said before a presence could be felt and turned around to see a tall man standing there before a sudden flash of light blinded Makarov as he suddenly came crashing through the floor winding up back at the main hall of the guild where the fighting was happening to the shock of the Fairy Tail Wizards.

_'What is wrong with me...my strength...my magic...what happened to them both...!?'_ Makarov thought his face all green.

* * *

"Yes that is the magic of Aria of the Great Sky, one of the Element 4, he can nullify a person's magical power, so it looks like we win.." Jose chuckled while standing in a room with the floating unconscious Lucy while three Shadowy figures were behind him.

"Now all that's left is finish the job," Jose chuckled evilly

Meanwhile nearby Oak Town walking through the rocky area was Gaoru calmly humming a tune as Gryphon flew ahead tracking down Lucy.

* * *

"Master!?" Erza said in shock as she rushed to his aid alongside Natsu, Gray and many other members of Fairy Tail.

"I can't sense any magic from him at all.." Gray said in shock.

"Are you saying he's a normal old man now?" One of the members a rather big man with silver hair said, his name being Elfman, user of Beast Take over magic.

"They're master has been beaten!" Is heard from some of the Phantom Lord wizards.

"We can turn this around! Attack!" They cheered as they got a second wind, the numbers game was taking over and many Fairy Tail wizards were losing Morale due to Makarov's defeat. Erza noticed this quickly as the battle was becoming less winnable.

"We have no choice...everyone! Retreat now!" Erza called out to the shock of the others.

"What!? Retreat?" Gray said in shock as he approached Erza.

"We can't pull back, not after what they did!" Gray said as Erza shook her head.

"We can't handle Jose without the master, retreat now! That's an order!" She called out as the Fairy Tail Wizards reluctantly began to retreat.

Gajeel meanwhile watched this from the rafters of the ceiling chuckling calmly as Aria appeared beside him.

"Geez running away already, and that Beast Bastard hasn't shown up either..." Gajeel said in a disappointed tone.

"Everything is going according to Master Jose's plan! How Superb!" The Strange Aria said crying for some reason.

"Stop your bawling it's embarrassing, but anyway did we catch that Lucy girl or whatever her name is?" Gajeel asked as Natsu hearing this widened his eyes.

"What!?" He said in shock.

"It's sad. The Girl Lucy is being held at our headquarters," Aria said as Gajeel smirked.

"Giving her a warm reception?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted out as Gajeel grinned.

"We'll finish this someday, Salamander," Gajeel said as he and Aria vanished.

"They've got Lucy!?" Natsu said as Happy widened her eyes.

As Fairy Tail began retreating, Phantom Guild went in pursuit, but Natsu grabbed one of them and began dragging him away a rather evil look in his eyes.

"Now then...your gonna tell me where I can find Lucy!" Natsu growled.

* * *

A little while later Natsu still dragging the Phantom Lord guy while calmly grilling him (Literary) for information as Natsu, Happy and they're 'Guest' continue moving, Natsu suddenly stopped his nose sniffing softly.

"I smell Lucy?" Natsu said in surprise as he glanced around before a jingle sound is heard.

"Actually, i think your nose smelled these, Salamander," Is heard ahead as Gaoru appeared before him as The Phantom Lord Member looked surprised.

"Who the hell are you!? Phantom Lord!?" Natsu growled before seeing the familiar pouch with Lucy's Gate keys.

"Those are Lucy's Key things!" Happy said in shock.

"Did you kidnap Lucy!?" Natsu growled his body almost radiating flames.

"Woah, woah, cool your flames Salamander, I am not the one who kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia, infact she's not too far from here," Gaoru said calmly poking behind him before a small growl is heard as Happy and Natsu sees the Gryphon Plamonster appear and began making growling noises to Gaoru.

"Oh I see, you found her already, great work," Gaoru said glancing at Natsu and tossed him the bag with the Keys.

"Those belong to your friend after all, you can dump the fool," Gaoru said as Natsu tossed the Phantom Lord member into a wall.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked glaring at this stranger.

"Names Gaoru, no family name, just Gaoru, and I'm a Guidless Wizard," Gaoru said as he turned and walked down the path as Natsu cautiously followed with Hummy flying beside Natsu.

"Why are you saving Lucy if your not a Guild Wizard?" Happy asked Gaoru as the Gryphon Plamonster flew ahead keeping watch.

"It's just the right thing to do, if I learned anything is that, you should always help people in need, your friend Lucy has problems and needs help, that's all the reason i need, plus I like Fairy Tail, it's probably the only Guild I've ever considered joining," Gaoru said before the Gryphon began making growl noises.

"what's up?" Gaoru asked as he looked ahead and noticed a rather large castle in the distance.

"I think that's where Gryphon tracked your friend too, he can keep track of magical scents, found her easy thanks to those gate keys," Gaoru said calmly.

"Well that's all I need!" Natsu said as he rushed towards the castle with Happy in close pursuit as Gaoru chuckled and began following calmly with Gryphon returning to it's Ring form it's magic having worn off as Gaoru caught the ring and put it away for now. As the Two humans and one Flying Cat continued running towards the castle a sound began to be heard as Natsu widened his eyes at the sound.

"_NATSUUUU!_" The familiar voice calls out as Natsu forming fire on his feet almost jets forward towards the castle just to see the falling form of Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as he lunged forward and just made it, catching Lucy though the pair crashed into a wall, luckily Natsu taking the brunt of the force as Lucy smiled as Gaoru and Happy approached.

"Lucy's falling from the sky!" Happy said as Gaoru chuckled.

"Nice catch Salamander!" Gaoru said as they approached the pair.

"Lucy...that was too insane.." Natsu muttered half buried under Lucy.

"Natsu...I knew you'd be here.." Lucy said as Natsu and Happy quickly got her untied as she rubbed her wrists before looking up at Gaoru.

"Um who're you?" Lucy asked as Gaoru grinned.

"Names Gaoru, Guildless Wizard," Gaoru chuckled as Natsu sighed looking at the Castle.

"Now that we here let's take Phantom Lord down!" Natsu said as Gaoru sighed.

"You really are a hard headed baka," Gaoru said as Natsu glared at him.

"He's right Natsu, Erza ordered us to retreat," Happy said causing Gaoru to gain a worried look at that name while Happy and Natsu argued about staying or leaving as Lucy began to tear up.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Lucy said her hands clenching her skirt while tears fell from her eyes splashing against her hands.

"It's...it's all my fault...even so, I still want to be in the guild...I love Fairy Tail!" Lucy said turning to face the three of them her face showing many tears.

"H-hey, what are you talking about?" Natsu asked as Gaoru sighed.

"We should take her back to your guild," Gaoru said as Natsu nodded softly and gently helped Lucy into a piggy back ride.

"Let's go," natsu said as Lucy clinged onto Natsu as Gaoru nodded as the four of them began heading back to Magnolia...

Back above where Lucy fell from, Jose groaned having been surprised by Lucy as he growled.

"Damn that girl...how dare she make a fool out of me...!" He growled out as Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gaoru headed back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

About an hour later at the underground area of the guild many members were getting patched up or resting after the failed attack on Phantom Lord, as Erza took headcount.

"It seems all we're missing is Natsu, Happy and Lucy...?" Erza said as Gray looked around.

"No way that Slanty eyed bastard would stay and fight.." Gray muttered.

Just then they heard a knocking on the door as it opened up showing Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"We're back," Natsu said as he gently kneeled down so Lucy could get off.

"What kept you Natsu!?" Erza said with her patented glare as Natsu flinched for a moment,

"I had to go save Lucy, she had been captured by Phantom Lord," Natsu said as Erza widened her eyes.

"We might've taken longer if we didn't have some help," Happy said as Erza glanced at the Cat.

"Who helped you?" Erza asked calmly as they heard footsteps.

"Man, Gajeel did a number on the guild.." Is heard as Erza's eyes widened at the voice as she looked up seeing standing at the top of the stairs was Gaoru a big grin on his face.

"But I guess you make do with what you go, right Fairy Tail?" Gaoru asked as he walked down calmly as he and Erza looked eye to eye.

_'Gaoru...? Why? Why are you here!?'_ Erza thought in shock.

_'You grew up into a strong wizard...Erza-chan,'_ Gaoru thought calmly as he glanced around the guild to try and break the eye contact.

"Well...now that I'm here, would Fairy Tail like the assistance of a Beast Wizard?" Gaoru grinned surprising Natsu, Lucy and many other members.

"Beast Wizard?" One member asked.

"The Same who fought Gajeel and helped Levy-chan and her team," Another said in surprise as Gaoru smiled.

"But for now we need to check everything...hmm? Where's your Master?" Gaoru asked looking around.

"He was badly injured and had to be taken to a specialist in magic wounds," Erza said in as calm a voice as she could but some noticed her change in attitude.

_'What's up with Erza...does she know this Beast guy?'_ Gray wondered as he glanced at Gaoru.

* * *

**(Ah finally got Chapter 2 finished, Gaoru has shown himself, yet hasn't shown his true power yet to Fairy Tail, next time, Phantom Lord bring out they're strongest weapon, can Fairy Tail defeat them even without Master Makarov?)**


End file.
